Trouble
by bente95
Summary: What if Josh is in deep trouble, Mark and Jim try to help him and Commander Taylor takes Maddy out for a little trip?
1. Chapter 1

It was dawn and a tall, dark haired guy walked towards the rover. He ran his hand through his hair and got in. Next to him was another guy, also a soldier. They were both on the same shift and finished it a few minutes ago, so they were ready to leave. The two soldiers settled themselves and the rover started running. The soldier behind the steering wheel looked around for a second. He had dark curly hair and his eyes were even darker. He was wearing the same outfit as the other soldier. They were both covered in dirt and sweat. It had been a long shift. Two days, two nights. And now they were ready to leave. They were tired and just wanted to shower.

"Mark, did you see that?" asked the soldier behind the wheel.

"What was I supposed to see?" asked Mark, the soldier on the passenger seat.

"I-" The soldier realized he didn't really know what he saw. "I don't really know. It was some kind of flash."

"Right Jason. You haven't rested in at least 48 hours. Maybe you just… I don't know, hallucinated?" asked Mark kindly.

"I swear!" But Jason shut his mouth quickly. They arrived after a while and entered the gates of Terra Nova. Mark got out of the rover as soon as possible and looked around. He had to make a hard decision. Would he take a nap and a shower first? Or would he go search for Maddy first? He decided to go take a shower first and then he'd surprise her. There was nothing romantic about a smelly boyfriend.

The tension was hard to break. Josh wasn't home, again, Jim was playing with Zoe, but he wasn't at ease, and Elisabeth was in the kitchen. Maddy sat on the couch, reading, though she couldn't focus on the words. She tried to start a conversation a few times, but her dad hardly reacted and her mom would answer her with a little mumble. Maddy stood up and looked at her parents.

"I'm going for a walk." Said Maddy softly and she smiled a little. "I'll be back soon." Said Maddy.

"Be careful okay?" said Jim. Ever since he saved her from her almost being murdered, he had been very protective. Even more than usual. Maddy nodded and walked outside the door. She walked across the street and almost got knocked over by someone. He didn't apologize, and after a little stumble, he started to run away.

"Hey!" yelled Maddy. The boy turned around and Maddy recognized the face of the boy. It was very familiar. Way too familliar. "Josh? What the hell?"

"Maddy." His voice was hoarse, he had a little cut on his cheek and he looked concerned. "Maddy, please leave. Go! Go home." Said Josh.

"What-" The things Josh said, took her completely by surprise.

"Don't be stubborn now, go." Josh grabbed her shoulders. "Please Maddy, do what I say."

"What is going on Josh?" asked Maddy. "I won't leave until you tell me what's going on." She saw a little doubt in his eyes.

"Maddy, I can't-"

"Say it!" yelled Maddy. "I'm sick of all your secrets. Don't you get it? It's not all about you. It's about our family. You being all stubborn and annoying, it's not really helping us. And you helping the sixers isn't really helping either!"

"Who told you?"

"Dad did." Said Maddy a little calmer than before. "He's worried about you."

"Well, I'm worried about you." Maddy looked at her brother. She knew it, but he never told her before.

"Josh, please. Just help me understand you." Said Maddy. Josh looked over his shoulder.

"Not here. Follow me. Quickly." Maddy did as he told her and they ran off, towards a little shed. Maddy looked at Josh and he bit his lower lip. "Listen very carefully okay? Yes, I helped the sixers. I wanted to get Kara here. And they know how, and they did. Kara is coming here."

"Are you completely mental?" Asked Maddy full of disbelieve.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time. But well, they promised me they'd get her here if I'd do something for them. They asked me to rob the infirmary and stead all that medicine- shut up Mads." Snapped Josh towards her, because Maddy was already opening her mouth to tell him the name of the medicine. But she closed it after he said it and decided to hear her brother out. "So- I did that and they're getting Kara here. I guess. But they're not really happy that Boylan is the main suspect right now. You know. For the sixer mole they have here." Told Josh her. "So now they're after me."

"Wait- what? They're after you? Because you told mom and dad?" Josh nodded sadly. "Come, put this over your head." Said Maddy, while giving him her scarf. "Yes, you're putting this on!" said Maddy severe when Josh was about to protest.

"I hate you."

"Oh- you definitely love me." Said Maddy grinning. She ran her hand through her hair and looked around. "I'll go first, you follow, okay?"


	2. Chapter 2

When he was finally clean, Mark walked outside his house and went looking for Maddy. First the market, then he went for her house. Well, the Shannon house. He didn't really like the idea of Jim opening the door. He didn't really like the idea of Jim opening the door and to tell him he found out about the date from last week, when he and Maddy went OTG. What if he knew? He'd probably kill him. Mark could hear a soldier from one of the towers yelling something, but he couldn't really understand what he said. But well, he didn't really need to hear what he said. It all became really clear when many soldiers came running with guns in their hands. Mark hoped he wouldn't have to go there, because of his very long shift.

"Reynolds! What are you doing here?" Lt. Washington appeared in front of him. "You're supposed to be in bed."

"I just wanted to see Maddy for a second. Just you know, check on her." Said Mark quickly.

"Just be quick, if Taylor sees you out here, he'll probably want you to come and help. And all you need right now, is some sleep." Said Lt. Washington. She smiled softly and walked away. Mark smiled too and walked towards the Shannon house. Though a few meters in front of the house stopped two people, one of them was easy to recognize, it was his girlfriend. The other one was covered in one of her scarves.

"Mark!" Maddy smiled and looked at the person next to her. "Get inside." Said Maddy and the person did as she told him. Mark walked towards the dark haired girl and hugged her tightly. "I missed you so much." Whispered the girl into his chest.

"I missed you too Maddy." Said Mark softly into her hair. Her hair smelled nice, way too nice. Maddy let go of him and looked up.

"Are you okay?" asked Maddy, she was obviously worried, but if it was just him, or if it had something to do with the person covered in her scarf, that was the big question.

"I'm fine, Maddy. Don't worry."

"I've got to go inside. Josh is in trouble." Said Maddy.

"Was that Josh?" asked Mark, concerned. Maddy nodded. "I'll go with you. Otherwise I'll have to help the Commander anyway." Said Mark. "And I don't really feel like doing something intense right now."

"Wait, why?" asked Maddy.

"Sixers. They're outside the gates, but they're close, I guess." Said Mark. Maddy looked shocked and grabbed his arm. She pulled him towards the door and got him into the house. "Maddy, what's going on?" asked Mark as soon as she shut the door.

"It's Josh." Said Maddy. "Where is he?" asked Maddy while opening his bedroom. No Josh. She turned around and looked at her parents. Jim looked straight to Mark and Mark quickly looked at Maddy. Elisabeth was clearly surprised by the fact that Maddy was looking for Josh.

"Maddy, Josh isn't here." Said Jim surprised. Maddy was clearly upset.

"He ran away. He wouldn't want to have us in danger, so he ran away. He's such an ass." Maddy desperately ran her hands through her hair. "I'm going to look for him." And she ran through the door. Mark didn't even doubt for a second. He turned around and followed her. He heard Jim behind him, but didn't slow down. He grabbed Maddy's arm and urged her to stop.

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to let you follow him. Maybe he went to the sixers and-"

"How do you know that?" asked Maddy. Mark let out a little sigh. He wasn't supposed to tell her, but he couldn't stop now.

"Lt. Washington told me. Everything." Said Mark. Maddy nodded quietly. "Maddy, please, don't go. I'll go looking for Josh, but you'll have to stay here. Okay?"

"I'm not going to let you go out there, to the sixers. It's not like they're really friendly or something." Said Maddy concerned.

"Yes you are. Reynolds, you come with me." Said Jim as he appeared next to Mark. "Maddy, go to your mother and Zoe. No, wait, go to the Commander, tell him everything Josh said to you."

"But dad." Maddy looked at her father for a second and Mark felt pretty sorry for her, she would have to sit here and wait for them to come back. Mark looked at Jim and nodded. Jim ran towards the gate and he followed. It wasn't really nice to see all the soldiers out there, all prepared for the big fight. Not that they were sure there was going to be a big fight, but yeah. Jim pulled his arm and Mark followed him, they ran around the whole group of soldiers, and went towards a little hole in the fence. Jim looked at him and Mark nodded. He was ready.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! Here's the next one :)**

The group of soldiers caught her eye. It looked like they were ready to start a fight with the sixers. No, focus on Commander Taylor. Maddy ran towards the stairs that leaded to the office of the Commander. She ran upstairs and knocked on the door. The door opened and Commander Taylor stood there, right in front of her.

"I need to talk to you, Commander." Said Maddy. "It's urgent."

"Miss Shannon, if it's that urgent that even defending our colony is less important, then I'll listen." Said the Commander in his usual, little severe voice. Maddy doubted for a second, but then realized it was really important.

"It's Josh. My brother, the one who stole all the-"

"I know who your brother is, miss Shannon." Said Commander Taylor, a little impatient.

"Right. Sorry. Eh, so- the sixers are after him. He told me, he came to me, well, he found me and-" Maddy shook her head. "Sorry, I'll get to the point. The sixers are after him, and he ran away. I guess he's going towards them, so no-one will be harmed. And well, my father and Mark-, eh Reynolds, went with him. They're trying to find him." Said Maddy quickly.

"Well, that's interesting. You did the right thing, coming to me." Said the Commander. He turned around and grabbed his armor. "You want to come with me? Or you want to stay here? I might need a very intelligent young lady." Said Commander Taylor with a little smile. He knew she couldn't wait to help too, she didn't want to sit around and wait all the time.

"I'll come with you, Commander." Said Maddy, trying to hide her enthusiasm.

"Well, let's go then!" said Taylor and he gave her another armor.

They ran through the wilderness, jumped from one fallen tree to another. Mark had no idea what he was doing, but Jim seemed to know a lot about this jungle. Mark had been here many times, but preferred to stick to the road. You'd never know what could attack you in here. Mark looked around. Where the hell were they? Where were they heading to? Mark looked at Jim, who looked straight back at him.

"Where are we heading to?" asked Mark carefully. "I mean, do you know where Josh might be?"

"My daughter is very talented, you know." Said Jim calmly. He looked around. Mark caught his eye and nodded quickly. He knew she was talented, but he didn't know what Jim was going to do. Did he bring him out here to… To kill him or something? Did he know about the date? Oh, god, what if Maddy told him? No, he wouldn't kill him. That was just weird. He had no idea why he was thinking like that.

"Yes, yes, she is." Said Mark quietly.

"Now listen to me, Reynolds." Started Jim. "I know you like her, I see the way you look at her. And I know she likes you too. She won't shut up about you." Mark knew his cheeks would turn a little pink, but tried to ignore it. "Please, just treat her right, don't do things she doesn't want or isn't ready for. Just so you know, I'll kill you if you upset her or if you won't treat her the right way." Said Jim. He turned around.

"I will treat her perfectly right, sir. I don't even want to treat her not right, I don't even want to disappoint her." Said Mark quickly. He meant it. It would break his heart to see Maddy unhappy.

"Good, then, let's go. Maddy thought me to hack into computers-"

"She did?" Mark was impressed, but waved it away immediately.

"Like I said, Maddy thought me that, so I was able to track Josh, and the sixers. Most of them are at the gate, but Josh isn't. He's somewhere around here. He's really close, about right- there." Jim pointed towards a tree. He looked up and walked a little further.

"Wait. Did you hear that?" asked Mark, after he heard something behind them. "Never mind."

"Let's go." Said Jim a little annoyed, Mark doubted it if Jim would ever be able to like him. He walked towards the tree, but he had been right. He felt something against his head, which created a terrible headache. A guy behind Jim hit the man a little too hard and Jim fell on the ground. Mark turned around, but was too late. Again the guy hit him and slowly everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

The rover went incredibly fast, Taylor drove it and he wasn't a big fan of driving safely. Maddy just wasn't a big fan of driving so roughly. She looked outside. She had no idea where they were. Maddy ran her hand trough her hair. Yes, she was nervous, yes, she was afraid that Mark, Josh or her dad would die, and no, she didn't regret going with Commander Taylor.

"So, miss Shannon-" Commander Taylor looked at Maddy, but Maddy interrupted him.

"You can call me Maddy, sir. I mean, that's easier, I guess." Said Maddy friendly.

"Well, Maddy then, did your brother tell you where the sixers were?" asked the Commander. Maddy thought for a second, but realized Josh didn't even mention the place the sixers were hiding. She shook her head and looked at the Commander who focused on the road again. "Well. That's unfortunate." Mumbled the Commander softly. "You dad mentioned you a couple of times to me. He said you're pretty good with technology?"

"Oh- yes sir. I guess." Said Maddy, humble as she was.

"The sixers are somewhere around here, with this thing-" the Commander handed her a little computer, "you can see every single person around here." Maddy nodded and looked at the computer.

"If you go to the left, there are… Probably around seven people." Said Maddy. "And, well, if I zoom out I see a whole bunch of people, but that's near to Terra Nova." Said Maddy.

"Left it is." Said Commander Taylor and he turned the wheel. Soon they arrived at the spot. Though, the people who were supposed to be there, according to the computer, weren't there.

"It's supposed to be here. The computer can't be wrong…" said Maddy a little desperate.

"That's because it isn't wrong. Look, up there." Said Commander Taylor. Maddy looked up and saw the tree. If you looked really good, you'd see a little tree house in there. "Thank you, Maddy. You did a great job."

"Thank you, sir." Said Maddy with a little smile. She was surprised the Commander was so pleased by her work.

"Let's take a look…" said Taylor carefully. He stepped forwards, but after that, two man appeared out of the tree house. They got on the ground really quickly.

"Well, well, Commander Taylor himself." Said one of the man. "And who is this pretty lady?" The man walked a little towards her, but the Commander stopped him and pointed his gun at his chest.

"Don't even try to touch her. We're here for Josh Shannon." Said Commander Taylor. Maddy felt all the nerves stream to her stomach. She knew this wouldn't end well, but also knew that Commander Taylor would do anything to stop those sixers.

"Oh, yeah, we won't even dare to touch her." Said the other man, full of sarcasm. "We're so afraid of you." He drew his gun and the other man did the same. Maddy realized she was the only one without any weapons.

"You can come with us, and stay unharmed, or you can fight, and be harmed, and eventually come with us anyway. It's up to you." Said the first man.

"No, wait. Ladies first. You totally forgot your manners." Said the second man with a large grin.

"I-" Maddy looked at the Commander. What the hell was she supposed to do? Apparently the Commander saw the look on her face.

"You really think we give up that easily?" asked the Commander. He shot towards the first man, who dived into the shrubs. The second man took the opportunity to attack the Commander, who kicked his gun out of his hand. "Shannon! Get that gun!" yelled Taylor while he gave the sixer a kick in his stomach. Maddy ran towards the gun and grabbed it. The first man stood right in front of her, so Maddy raised the gun and pointed it towards his chest. Her hands were shaking and the man in front of her didn't really seem impressed. What was she supposed to do?

"Commander!" yelled Maddy, but she didn't look away from the man in front of her. The Commander turned around, but got hit by the second sixer. Maddy gasped for a second and looked at the guy in front of her.

"So, Shannon isn't it?" said the sixer with a bright smile. It was a scary smile, there was nothing happy about it. It was the kind of smile that would warn you. Don't go near to this guy, he's dangerous. Maddy bit her lower lip. She kinda wished that Mark or her father would be here, to save her. Just like her dad did a couple of days ago, when she was in danger too. But this time 'asparagus' wouldn't work.

"Please. Just… Don't." said Maddy quietly. Her hands were still shaking, her knuckles started to turn white, her thoughts were running like crazy. The first man came walking towards her, so Maddy pointed her gun at him, quickly she pointed it back to the second man and pointed it back and forth. "Don't move. I'll shoot." Said Maddy. The guys started to laugh. Both of them walked towards her. Maddy's finger clenched around the trigger and pulled it. A loud 'bang' came out of it and both of the guys were obviously surprised. The bullet missed both of them though. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to hit one of them.

"Don't you want to see your daddy and brother?" asked one of the two. Maddy wasn't sure which one of them. Maddy looked at the guys and lowered the gun a bit.

"Where are they?" asked Maddy, her voice trembling. "Bring them to me." Said Maddy, still with this stupid tremble in her voice. It sounded hoarse too, but she just couldn't think of that right now. If they would have her father, Mark would probably be here too. This couldn't be happening.

"Why don't we bring you to them?" said the first man. He smiled and walked towards her. "If you shoot. You'll never see them again. Give me the gun." Said the man. Maddy looked at the gun in her trembling hand. She handed the gun over to the man and let out a nervous sigh. The guy smiled, he raised his hand and hit her in her face. The guys started to laugh. Maddy pulled her hand to her cheek, it was definitely turning red.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" asked a female voice. "Who is this?"

"This is a Shannon. That's how far we've got." Said the second man. He grabbed Maddy's collar and pulled her closer to him. She could smell his stinky breath. Gross. "What's your name?" It didn't sound nice, at all, but Maddy decided that she'd just be polite.

"Maddy Shannon." Said Maddy, still shaking.

"Well, well, well. Get her up. And bring the Commander too." Said the woman. The man in front of her pushed her towards the tree, but a little too harsh. She fell on the muddy ground and felt a big hand pulling her on her feet. He was laughing. Maddy closed her eyes. She just wanted it to be all over. Why wasn't this just a nightmare and would she wake up in a few seconds?


	5. Chapter 5

Mark rubbed his eyes. He lay on the ground. Jim Shannon lay next to him. Josh was tied up onto a chair. Mark looked at his hands, they were tied up too, but they weren't behind is back, so he'd be able to free Jim, even though he was still knocked out. Mark heard a few shots. The dark woman in front of him looked annoyed, and walked away to check on her man. Mark closed his eyes. He had this feeling this wouldn't end well. Not for him, not for Jim, not for Josh, but also not from Maddy. It was weird. He felt like she was in danger. It was strange, because she was supposed to be in her house, safely with her mother and sister. Mark looked up when Mira arrived again into the tree house. Behind her were two men, one dragged a body into the room, Commander Taylor. The other man dragged a girl into the room, she was still conscious, but she was definitely in pain, or at least too afraid to even move. His feelings got confirmed as soon as the man threw the girl towards them. It was Maddy. Why was he so stupid not to guard her home, or at least have someone else do it. And why was she with Commander Taylor? All those questions.

"Maddy? Maddy! Are you okay?" asked Mark as he pulled her towards him and hold her tightly. He felt her face into his shirt and patted her back softly. "It's going to be okay, Maddy."

"You think?" the guy mocked. Mark looked at him, he was angry at everyone. At Josh, for letting this come so far. At Jim, for sending Maddy to the Commander. At the Commander, for taking Maddy with him. At Mira and her men, for everything actually. And mostly, at himself. He was angry at himself, why was he so stupid not to take Maddy home safely. Mark pulled Maddy closer to him. Hoping she would feel safe. Or at least safer.

"Let her go." Said Mark, his voice was trembling a little, not because he was afraid, it was anger that took over his voice.

"Let her go? Oh- yeah, we'll drop her off at the colony, so she could tell everyone about us and our place here." Said Mira full of irony. "Listen to me, you little soldier. You want to save her? And everyone else in this room? Your little commander over here? Well, listen close. There's only one thing we need from you. Fight with us against the soldiers of Terra Nova. It's the only way." Said Mira, with a tiny smile.

"Mark- no." whispered Maddy, she looked at him, her wet eyes were full of fear and she was obviously worried about him, and her family. "It's not worth it." Said Maddy quickly, very softly.

"Is it just me?" Asked Mark, ignoring Maddy.

"Just you and Josh. Maybe even your little girlfriend. If you three are willing to help, you're able to save three people, next to the people in here. If only two people will help, only two people can be saved. You get it?" asked Mira.

"I'll help." Said Mark quickly. He wanted Maddy to be save. He wanted Elisabeth en Zoe to be save as well. So if he and Josh agreed, they all would be save.

"I'll help as well." Said Josh, his voice was hoarse and Mark could barely understand. He was weak.

"Me too." Said Maddy. Mark looked at her and nodded.

"You are not going to do that, Maddy." Said Mark quickly.

"Yes I am, Mark." Said Maddy annoyed. "If we can save people with it, I'm willing to do it." Said Maddy. Next to them, Jim groaned. He was awake.

"Well, well, mister Shannon is awake as well." Said Mira smiling. "So Jim, you can make a choise. Join us, just like your son, daughter and Reynolds, and you'll survive. Maybe even your wife will." Said Mira. Jim got up really quickly, which wasn't really good.

"Leave them alone!" yelled Jim, in a pretty hoarse voice. After a few seconds Jim noticed Maddy, who was holding Mark tightly. "Maddy. What the hell are you doing here?" His voice softened, he was surprised, worried, just like Mark. Mark knew how Jim must've felt like. He didn't want the sixers to hurt or abuse Maddy in any way.

"Dad, don't worry, please." Whispered Maddy.

"It's hard not to worry," started Mark. "people care about you, Maddy. I don't want you to go." Said Mark.

"You can't stop me." Said Maddy and she pulled away from Mark. She looked at him. "Don't you want to save as many people as possible?"

"No. Not if it means I'll have to lose you." Said Mark. Maddy looked at him. Her face was just so beautiful. He just couldn't help it. He didn't want her to die. He couldn't stand the idea that someone from the colony would kill her, because they were on the sixer-side. Maddy nodded, but looked at Mira.

"I'm coming too." She said.


	6. Chapter 6

Elisabeth sat down on the couch. Her husband and two kids were gone, commander Taylor was gone and Mark Reynolds was gone as well. They weren't missing. Yet. Zoe was playing with her dinosaur toys on the floor in front of the couch. Elisabeth bit her lower lip. What if they wouldn't return? Losing half her family, losing their Commander and one of their soldiers, it won't be such a good thing. Not for the colony, not for her. Ever since Maddy started dating Mark, Elisabeth really started to like him. Mark was a boy with good manners. He treated her daughter really well and did things the old-fashioned way. Someone knocked on their front door and Elisabeth stood up. She ran her hand through her hair and walked towards the door. Maybe it was someone who brought the good news, maybe her husband and kids were alright and save. But what if they weren't. What if they would've died? All of them? Or maybe they were hurt, like seriously hurt. What if they were almost dead? What if it wasn't even someone who'd bring her news? Elisabeth opened the door and saw a young woman standing in front of her.

"Skye!" Elisabeth was surprised to see her here. "What are you doing here?" asked Elisabeth.

"Oh, I was just checking on you guys. I heard about Josh. Is mister Shannon okay? And Maddy? And you? What about Zoe?" aksed Skye. She was worried about her son as well, Elisabeth could see it.

"Jim and Maddy are missing as well…" started Elisabeth, but as she spoke, tears just wanted to come out. Elisabeth bit her lower lip to stop them from coming.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have come-"

"No, no. It's okay. Do you want to come in?" asked Elisabeth softly. She opened the door a little more, so Skye could come in. "I guess we could use a little company right now."

The message that the Commander was missing as well hit her hard. It wasn't just Josh and Jim Shannon plus Mark Reynolds anymore. Reynolds had always been one of her favorites. She never really knew why. When they told her they saw him running out of the gates together with Jim Shannon, she was surprised. Mark was willing to do a lot. Especially for the Shannon family. Alicia had seen the way Mark looked at their oldest daughter, Maddy. It made her smile when she would see them together. So when she heard the girl was missing too, it made her think. Why the hell would a teenage girl go OTG? Such an intelligent girl? And when they told her the Commander was missing too, it all became clear. The Commander took her with him. He knew about her intelligence, about her strength. He knew about the accident that almost happened when Maddy found out about dr. Horton. He knew she'd do anything for Mark, her family and the colony. He knew she'd be willing to give her own life for the colony, her family and Mark. He used her. But in another way, he made her stronger. At least, if she'd return. But she was missing too.

She missed Nathaniel here. It was silent, but also tensed. The soldiers outside were waiting for a sign to start and fire all their weapons. Alicia stood on top of one of the towers and watched the surrounding area closely. It was dangerous out there, especially now. The sixers were around there. Waiting for the right time to strike. It took them a very long time already. At least four hours now, but Alicia knew it wouldn't take that long anymore.

They walked towards the group of sixers. It was a long walk from the tree house, but none of them really cared. Mark held Maddy close to him, and Jim, who walked behind them, didn't really look like he approved. Commander Taylor wasn't really conscious yet, but wasn't unconscious anymore. Josh walked at the end of the row. Mira was the first one and behind him were the two men. Josh just wanted to get away. Why the hell did he do this? It was all his fault. He was a stupid dumb naïve boy. He hated this. His father, sister, Mark and the Commander, all in danger, just because they wanted to save him. To help him. Even though he was a total ass and didn't deserve to be saved. He just wanted to get Kara here, like he promised her. Josh looked at Mark and Maddy. He didn't really know what to think of Reynolds. He was nice, friendly and he was good to Maddy, but as a big brother he was worried about her. Even though he'd never really say it to her. He was afraid Mark would hurt her. That he'd break her heart. But when he looked at them, he could see that Mark would never even try to do that. The way he talked to her in the tree house. Josh and his dad weren't the only ones who were concerned about Maddy.

"We're there." Said Mira and Josh saw the rest of the sixers standing. He looked at his dad, who looked away immediately. He'd definitely be grounded for the rest of his life. At least. "You, we've got a few new members. I'd like to have them in the front." Josh didn't know if he should be relieved or not. Now they'd see them all on the sixer side, maybe they would see the link and would come and help them, maybe they won't. Maddy would've seen the link, but Maddy was here. Maybe lt. Washington would be able to see it. Or dr. Wallace. Maybe even his mom or Skye. Skye. Why did she just stick into his head like that? It was annoying and he had Kara. Kara. Skye. Kara. Skye. It was so hard. He liked them both, but he loved Kara. Right?


	7. Chapter 7

It was around four o'clock. Their army was ready to go fight, but it didn't happen. Not yet. Slowly people started to take a look at the gate, to see what was going on. Why did they have to go into their houses and stay there? Where was the commander? Why wasn't he there to help everyone? All those questions had been asked, many times. Alicia started to get sick of it. It was annoying how people could be so stupid to go outside.

"It's the sixers! They're here!" yelled one of the soldiers. Alicia got down from the tower. She could see Mira, she was the leader, so she was the first one in the parade. But the people behind her, they weren't sixers.

"It's the commander." Mumbled Alicia softly.

"Open the gates and we won't hurt you." Said Mira in her usual obnoxious voice. "Yet."

"Open the gates!" yelled Alicia and they stepped back, so a few of the sixers could get in. "What do you want Mira?" asked Alicia coldly. She looked straight at Mira, who smiled.

"I want the colony." Said Mira provocative.

"Well, you're not going to get it." Said Alicia angrily. One of the sixers behind Mira handed the Shannon daughter a gun. Obviously the girl didn't even want to touch something like that, and looked at the boy beside her. He held her hand and Alicia could see his mouth move, she didn't hear what he was saying, but he was soothing her, comforting her.

"Do it!" snapped the sixer who handed Maddy the gun. "Kill her." Maddy looked at Alicia, tears started to fill the eyes of the innocent girl. Her hands were shaking.

"Remember what I told you." Mira was obviously trying to push Maddy into doing it.

"Don't do it Shannon. Listen to me, you don't owe them anything, you don't have to do anything." Said Alicia calmly. Honestly, she was a tiny bit afraid that the girl would actually shoot. "Maddy, it's okay, don't do it. Come here. Take your brother, Jim, Reynolds and the Commander with you, okay. It's going to be okay."

"I can't… They'll kill everyone." Maddy's voice hit on. It sounded like a little sob.

"They won't. They can't we're outnumbering them, they won't be able to do that." Said Alicia softly. "It's going to be okay."

"I'm sorry." Maddy was clearly crying right now. Alicia noticed the man behind the girl. He had grabbed her tightly and was now drawing his knife, to pull it to her throat.

"Do it!" snapped the man again. "Do it, you little-" Alicia wasn't the only one who saw what the man tried to do to Maddy. Mark pulled the man away from Maddy and pushed her towards her father. Mark kicked the man in his guts and pushed him to the ground.

"Mark!" Maddy wiped her tears away and looked at the boy. Alicia nodded and her soldiers attacked. A few of them used the distraction to get Mark, Maddy, Josh, Jim and the Commander safely to their side.

"Please, check if Elisabeth and Zoe are safe." Jim almost begged it. They were hurt. All of them. Mark had a wound on his head, his chest was bleeding and he looked really tired. Josh had a couple of cuts and his arm was bleeding. Jim, also covered in blood, wasn't really that conscious, just like the Commander. The Shannon girl was also covered in blood and mud, she had a couple of cuts on her face and arms and her leg was bleeding. Now this was just great.

She saw her daughter, sitting there, the little dinosaurtoys next to her. She was so innocent, so sweet. Skye was sitting beside her, playing with her. And Elisabeth, she just couldn't really do anything but think through the possibilities. What if Josh died? She hadn't been that friendly to him ever since the incident with the sixer-stuff. And what if Maddy died? She had so much potential. And Jim… Those two years of Jim being in prison were the worst two years of her life. What if he died? What if all of them died? And Mark Reynolds, what if he died? Maddy would never be the same again. She could see the look in their eyes. The way he'd hold her when they'd cuddle. And the Commander. Who would be the new leader? Maybe there would be a little war inside the colony, the sixers would use that to take over the colony and everything would be ruined.

"Elisabeth?" the voice seemed so far away. Elisabeth looked up and saw Skye's face. "Someone knocked on the door. You want me to open it?" asked Skye.

"Eh- no. No I'll get it." Said Elisabeth and she stood up. She walked towards the door and opened it. Malcolm appeared. He looked worried, but probably not because of Jim, or Maddy, or Josh, or Mark, not even the Commander. He was probably worried about herself.

"Malcolm, what are you doing here?" asked Elisabeth.

"I have some news, about your kids, and Jim." Said Malcolm softly. "Maybe you should come with me."

"What about Zoe?"

"You'd better not bring her, isn't there someone who can look after her?" asked Malcolm. Elisabeth nodded and turned around. She looked at Skye, who obviously heard the conversation. Skye nodded, like she wanted to say that Elisabeth should go and she'd take care of Zoe.

"Let's go then." Said Elisabeth as she turned around. She ran her hand through her hair and closed the door. "Malcolm," Malcolm, who started to walk away, turned back around. "They are alright aren't they?"


	8. Chapter 8

He helped Maddy towards the infirmary. Her leg was wounded and it was hard to walk on it. Mark had Maddy's arm around his shoulder and he held her tightly at her hip. He didn't even wonder if Jim would disapprove. Right now it was the best way to support her. When they arrived at the infirmary, he helped Maddy on a bed and he sat down beside her.

"I'm so sorry, Maddy." He said. "I should have brought you home. It was stupid of me to think you'd actually go home. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry."

"Don't." said Maddy softly. She grabbed his hand and smiled a little, he saw pain in her eyes. That pain was killing him, it was all his fault. "Don't even think it's your fault. It's mine."

"No-" Mark started. "No, it's not Maddy." Maddy dropped her gaze and looked at her leg. It looked painful. "Maddy?" The girl looked up again. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Mumbled Maddy, but he could hear her voice break. Her eyes started to get wet, and she looked away quickly, but she turned back to him, just as fast. "Mark! You're bleeding. A lot." Said Maddy worriedly. "You should let someone take a look at it." Maddy turned towards one of the nurses, who was helping Jim onto a bed. "Is dr. Shannon here?" asked Maddy.

"No, but she's on her way." Answered the nurse friendly.

"Can you please get someone to look at him?" asked Maddy, she was almost crying.

"Maddy, Maddy." But Maddy wouldn't listen. "Maddy- listen to me. Listen!" Mark grabbed Maddy's face softly. "It's gonna be okay. I'm fine. Maddy- listen. It's okay." Mark swallowed for a second. "It's going to be okay." Maddy nodded, but Mark could see a tear stream down her cheek.

"I don't want to lose you." Whispered Maddy.

"Well, I don't want to lose you either." Said Mark with a tiny smile.

The infirmary was full of people, wounded soldiers, wounded citizens and nurses. Elisabeth followed Malcolm through the crowd and saw Jim laying on a bed, next to him was another bed, Josh was lying on there, a nurse was busy to analyze him. There was another bed, Commander Taylor was unconscious, but not covered in blood, like all the others. Elisabeth turned around. Where the hell was Maddy? And Mark. What if they were-

"Elisabeth!" Jim finally realized his wife was standing in front of him. "Are you okay? What about Zoe?"

"Zoe? Oh- she's fine." Mumbled Elisabeth. She looked around again.

"Liz, are you okay?" Jim's voice seemed so far away. "Elisabeth?"

"What? Where is Maddy?" asked Elisabeth confused. Her thoughts were running like crazy and she was frightened.

"She's- right over there." Said Jim, as he pointed towards a bed in a small room. "They're taking care of her leg. That Reynolds kid was going crazy, you should have seen him. They were trying to get Maddy into that room without him, because he's hurt himself. But that kid just had to stay with her." Said Jim. Relieved, and with a tiny smile, Elisabeth sat down beside the bed of her husband.

"So- just tell me what happened." Elisabeth listened to the whole story, there were many gaps, because Jim had been unconscious for a while, but Josh filled the gaps. Elisabeth stood up and walked towards her only son. She stroked his hair and sighted. "Don't. Ever. Do this again."

"I'm so sorry mom. I just thought… I thought I'd save you by going away. They would hurt you guys too if they'd find out you were helping me." Said Josh. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. You were brave, just don't do it again." Said Elisabeth while a tear steamed down her cheek.

"Is Maddy okay?" asked Josh. "And Mark? I mean, they're not here. They are in that room over there. Is there something wrong?"

"I don't know Josh." Elisabeth looked at her son. "I'm going to take a look right now."

A few of her soldiers helped the Shannon's, the Commander and Mark towards the infirmary. Alicia herself wasn't hurt. Yet. Some of the citizens, who were there to see what was going on, got hurt and Alicia had just send them to the infirmary. It wasn't that great, being in charge. She knew what to do, she was strong, yes. But on the other side. If she'd do something wrong, it would be all her fault. The sixers were fighting against her soldiers, and Alicia herself walked towards Mira.

"What do you want Mira?" asked Alicia angrily.

"Ah- you want to know what I want." Said Mira ironically. "That's funny. I thought I was clear. We're taking over the colony. If you want to live, you can come over to our side. You want to fight? Fine, you'll die." Screamed Mira, trying to top all the sounds from the fight.

"Don't listen to her! Do what you have to do!" yelled Alicia loudly. How the hell were they going to win this?

When she saw the look on his face, Maddy couldn't suppress a smile. He was worried about her, which actually flattered her. The smile faded immediately when she felt the pain in her leg. Mark noticed it and he grabbed her hand. He soothed her, he was there for her. It actually comforted her. Maddy bit her lower lip.

"It's going to be okay, Maddy. Don't worry." Maddy closed her eyes. The only thing she could hear was Mark's warm soothing voice.

"It's over, you are totally fine now. Just come in again tomorrow, and try not to walk that much." Said the doctor and Maddy opened her eyes again. She saw Mark next to her, the doctor and smiled to him.

"I'll take her home." Said Mark. Maddy looked at Mark, smiling, until she saw his stomach. He was still bleeding. Why the hell did he go with her? Why was she so incredible selfish to let him go with her? Why didn't she tell him to see a doctor? She wanted him near her, but she couldn't let him guide her home, he had to be treated.

"Mark- you-" Maddy didn't know what to say. She sat up straight and looked him in the eyes. "Mark. You are going to see a doctor. Right now. I'm not going to let you take me home when you're almost bleeding to death."

"I'm not-"

"How will you be able to keep your promise when you're dead? How will you do that? You're supposed to keep me save, to always look after me." Maddy started to cry and she didn't even notice it. "Mark- you are not going with me."

"Maddy-" Mark put his hand on her arm, but Maddy waved it away.

"No, Mark. You are going to see a doctor." Yelled Maddy. "I'm not going to lose you, just because I was selfish. You are not going to die because I wanted you near to me." The door opened and a doctor came in. Maddy didn't pay any attention to the person.

"Maddy? What is going on?" Her mother put her arm around Maddy, who was still looking at Mark, angrily. The doctor was her mother. Those arms around her made her break even more. "Maddy- talk to me."

"Look at him, mom. Please, fix him." Cried Maddy into her mother's arms. She felt Mark big hands on her knee, She didn't react, she didn't want him to be so sweet to her. She just wanted him to be okay, she just wanted to look at him and not see him covered in blood.

"Can you walk?" asked her mother. "Reynolds, sit on the bed, lay down." Said her mom as she helped Maddy off the bed.

"I'll try." Said Maddy softly. "Thank you, mom."

"It'll be okay. Don't worry honey." Said Elisabeth. Maddy nodded and looked at Mark. His eyes met hers and he nodded as well. She bit her lower lip and turned around.


	9. Chapter 9

It didn't take Jim that long to jump up and hurry towards his daughter as she walked out of the room. Elisabeth had just disappeared into the room and apparently, that Reynolds kid was still in there. Maddy's eyes were red and her clothes were still covered in blood. Her long dark hair, they were exactly the same as her mother's long hair, was muddy and also her face and clothes were covered in mud. Jim stroked his daughter's hair as he pulled her close. He put his chin on her head as he softly soothed her. Maddy cried in his chest and he kept striking her hair.

"Honey, why don't you go home and take shower?" asked Jim softly as he pulled his daughter out of their hug. Maddy looked at him full of disbelieve.

"Do you really think I want to leave here? With you being here, mom, Josh… Mark." Maddy wiped her tears away and looked at Jim, that look in her eyes… It hurt him in one way. He knew what she felt, it was the same way he would feel when Elisabeth would be hurt or missing. She was worried, upset and tired, and of course she wouldn't want to go home and wait there.

"No, of course not. You're like me in that way." Said Jim with a little smile. "And I think that's a good thing."

"I just can't bear him being in that room, what if he dies?" asked Maddy, she looked almost desperate. Jim didn't know the answer to this. What if the boy would actually die? Maddy would be devastated, that for sure. Jim wouldn't even be able to look at his daughter, her sadness had not a really good influence on her.

"I…" Jim started. "I don't know honey." Said Jim and he saw Maddy's eyes, filling themselves with tears again. "Maddy, listen. It's going to be alright. That kid won't die. He wouldn't even dare to. He loves you, he wouldn't want you to feel that pain. You don't deserve that."

"You do like him." Said Maddy with a tiny smile. "I knew it." She had that smile on her face, the same her mother would have when she was right about something. Something he'd been claiming to be wrong. It was the most annoying, but also the most adorable thing ever.

"Don't tell him, I like him to be nervous and scared of me."

"You're such a sadist." Said Maddy as she started laughing. Jim just shrugged as he started to laugh as well. He looked around as he saw a soldier entering the infirmary.

"The sixers are inside the colony." Said he, loudly. "Everybody should move out of the infirmary. They'll be coming here first, for all the medicine." Yelled the soldier. Jim looked at Maddy and grabbed her shoulders.

"Take your brother to the house. Take this," Jim gave Maddy the gun Alicia gave him before they went to the infirmary. "and take care of your sister. She's with Skye, don't worry, you'll be fine."

"But- dad." Maddy took the gun and bit her lower lip. But she turned around and helped her brother from the bed. She looked at the little room, and just kept looking to it.

"I'll take care of Reynolds." Said Jim.

"You promise?" asked Maddy.

"I promise."

It was crowded outside, people were running through the streets, some of them were screaming. Skye decided to keep Zoe close to her, just in case. Not that the sixers would hurt her, of course not. They needed her. But that didn't mean that Zoe was safe… So Skye just wanted to keep the little girl close. She didn't want anyone to get hurt, but she knew that some of them would be getting hurt. Josh. He was probably hurt, maybe even dead. And all of this, all her fault. Mr. Shannon would be probably pissed at her for getting Josh in such trouble if he found out she was the mole. And Josh, he'd probably be so angry. The Commander… What if he didn't want her in the colony ever again? Skye bit her lip and looked down. She saw how Zoe looked at her, the little girl was concerned.

"It's okay Zoe, don't worry. They'll be home soon. Don't worry about it." Said Skye quickly. She heard someone knocking at the door. And she looked at the little girl quickly. "Zoe, listen to me, hide yourself okay, don't show yourself." Said Skye and the little girl hid herself in one of the kitchen closets. Skye sighted and walked towards the door. She opened it carefully and noticed the gun first.

"Bucket! What are you doing here?"

It didn't take very long until the sixers broke through their defense. Their enemy was inside the gates, there was nothing save about their colony anymore. Everyone was in danger. Alicia told many of the soldiers to take care of the people in the infirmary, in the bar, around the houses and the market. Everyone needed to be kept safe. Alicia looked at Mira, the leader of the sixers. What did she want? Why did she want the colony so bad? Alicia climbed up to one of the towers and as she looked around the colony she noticed many of the sixers going inside the houses. Shit. Her soldiers would never be on time. How could she possibly do this? Her soldiers were with so many, but the sixers created a whole army. And they were with so many. She really just didn't want to be in charge right now. So many decisions to make and she was the responsible one. The Commander was so good at these things, she just guessed for the right thing. Alicia ran her hand through her hair, it wasn't like she was desperate. She didn't want to be desperate. She needed to be the right thing for the colony. She had to be good, maybe even better.

"Attack!" yelled Mira, and Alicia woke up from her thoughts. Damn. What was she going to do.

"Defend yourselves! Save the colony!" Alicia yelled towards the soldiers. They had to win this.


	10. Chapter 10

"Bucket! What are you doing here?" asked the man confused. "This isn't your house right?" He didn't really know what she was doing here, but he saw her nodding. "Well, what are you doing here?"asked the man.

"That is none of your business." Said Skye simply. She looked him straight in the eye and he shrugged. "What are you doing here?"

"Mira and the rest of the sixers invaded the colony. Mira wants to see you, but no one could find you." He said calmly. "So, you'd better go and see her."

"No, I'm staying here." Said Skye.

"Why? What are you hiding?" He was angry, yes, he was impatient as well.

"Nothing. Nothing, really." Skye gave in easily, well, her face did. The nervous look on her face told him enough. He pushed her aside and grabbed everything he could, throwing it around the room. In the corner of his eye he could see Skye running towards the couch, grabbing a little girl and trying to run away from the house. But he wasn't stupid. No, she wouldn't get away. Their spy or not.

"Bucket, you know what I can do right?" Skye turned around and he saw the doubt on her face.

"Go Zoe, to the infirmary."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. The infirmary will be full of sixers in a couple of minutes." He said as he shrugged. As he moved closer to them, he smiled his evil grin. Skye pushed Zoe back a little, but it didn't really work. He grabbed the little girl as he watched Skye's eyes drowning in terror.

"Let her go!" yelled Skye.

"Not unless you go to Mira."

"I'll go- I-" Skye couldn't finish her sentence, since a voice behind him spoke as he felt a gun against the left side of his back.

"Let her go and I might not shoot you." Said a female voice, dangerously quiet.

Those eyes. They were so familiar. His sandy hair, those grayish eyes and the evil grin on his face. How did she not recognize him earlier? He walked towards her and all her men, well, the few that were still on their feet, stopped fighting. So did all the sixers.

"Miss Washington isn't it?" asked the young man in front of her. The grin on his face told her that he'd won this fight, but she couldn't give up. Not now.

"Lieutenant Washington." Gritted Alicia. She knew she was a mess, her dark hair hung loose over her shoulders, she had a cut on her lip and cheek and her left arm was bleeding.

"Lieutenant Washington then." Said the man. "You know how I am, don't you?"

"Lucas, don't do this." Said Alicia softly, but severe, as she looked at Lucas Taylor, the Commander's son.

"And who are you to tell me that? Huh? You have no right to command me." Said Lucas as he slapped her in the face. When she wanted to react on the slap, he drew his gun.

"Lucas-"

"Don't! Don't call me that." Gritted Lucas. "You can give up and give me the colony now, or fight. But you know you're outnumbered don't you?"

There was so much panic on the streets, he couldn't believe how calm Maddy could be in this situation. He could barely walk and she was patient, but hurried at the same time. He looked around as he heard a couple of screams. A woman ran with her little boy next to her, away from her house. She turned around to yell for her husband, but there was a big explosion. He grabbed Maddy and pushed her on the ground. When he looked up he saw the woman and her son on the ground as well, but her husband was next to them, they were alright. Luckily. Maddy helped Josh up and thanked him softly. She was obviously somewhere else with her mind, but on the other hand she was right here, helping him towards their house.

"Wait. This isn't right." Muttered Maddy. And indeed, something wasn't right. The door of their home was wide open and he could see Skye standing in the living room, a man in front of her, grabbing Zoe. Zoe.

"Mads- he has Zoe." Whispered Josh, he wanted the grab the guy and hit him so hard he couldn't even speak anymore, but he couldn't. He knew that. Drowned in thoughts, he noticed that Maddy wasn't next to him anymore. One moment she was right beside him and the other moment she stood behind the man, pointing the gun at him. It was like she spoke in a whole different voice. It scared him actually. He would've been surprised if the man wouldn't be afraid of her. She might look innocent and sweet, but Josh knew how evil Maddy could actually be. Once he took one of her books, an actual book. He just borrowed it. Kinda. Okay, he was wrong by taking it to annoy her, but how angry Maddy had been that time, he'd never forget that. It was kinda funny actually. Now. Looking back at it.

"Let her go and I might not shoot you."

"Maddy!" Zoe was crying, even though they couldn't see her.

"Well, well." Said the man. Even though Maddy scared him, the man actually scared him even more. His voice was one of those movies of the bad guy in an animation movie.

"Let. Her. Go." Said Maddy angrily. The guy pushed Zoe towards Skye, and Maddy lowered the gun. The man turned around and grabbed Maddy. Maddy pointed the gun at his chest.

"You wouldn't even dare." Said the man and Josh knew he was right. But again, his sister proved them both wrong. There was a loud shot and Josh saw the man grabbing his arm. Maddy was shaking, frightened, but also really angrily.

"Go to the infirmary now and try to get it fixed. If not, too bad, we lost a man. It's your own fault." Gritted Maddy. The man ran away and Maddy dropped the gun gently. Josh hurried towards her and held her tightly.

"I'm so sorry." Whispered Josh softly as he pulled her towards him. He gently kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry, Mads." Maddy nodded softly and pulled away. Suddenly there was a loud explosion. Maddy looked up and Josh realized what just happened.

"Josh, take care of Zoe." Maddy was trying hard to fight the tears, it's wasn't that hard to see though. "I'm going to take a look." Said Maddy quickly.

"Are you mental?" asked Josh as he grabbed Maddy's arm.

"I'll go." Said Skye quickly.

"No!" Both Josh and Maddy reacted at the same time. "I'm going." Said Maddy. And Josh knew it would be hard to stop his sister now. "Keep the gun here. I'll save myself. If I'm not back in ten minutes, go to the infirmary. Warn dad."

"Maddy, don't."

"I can't stay here. I have to do something." Said Maddy quickly. "I can't sit here." Josh nodded as he watched his sister leave the house. He saw the look on Skye's face. As if she was trying to ask him what the hell was wrong with him. Why the hell he would leave his little sister go out there. He just- he knew Maddy wouldn't stop trying to get out anyway. Plus, he understood what she said. Sitting there and waiting until everything would be over was way too hard.


	11. Chapter 11

He did it. Only the infirmary was too crowded to take over. And of course, he wouldn't attack the infirmary yet. He needed the infirmary as well. And well, he heard that his father was there, still unconscious. He smiled at Mira, who stood a couple of meters next to him. He, Lucas Taylor, did it. Finally. After all those years. The colony was quiet. The army of sixers and other people he got through the portal. Lucas looked at the gates, who were fully protected, so no one could get in or out of the Colony. He knew that his father would at least try something to get Lucas out of here, but there was no way he could escape or attack him with his whole army.

"Mister Taylor." Lucas turned around and saw a young girl with long dark hair, dark eyes and covered in blood. Two soldiers were holding her arms, who were tied up behind her back. He raised an eyebrow as he looked the girl in the eyes. She had tears in her eyes, probably of anger. "This girl wondered around the left flank of the colony. I believe she was trying to get out or send someone a message."

"Oh- please, I just walked towards the gates, because I thought I heard a dinosaur. I was just interested in it." Said the girl annoyed.

"What's her name?" asked Lucas with a little grin.

"Don't know. Do you?" the soldier looked at his colleague, but he shook his head as well. The girl rolled her eyes. "What's your name, little girl." It didn't seem like she wanted to say anything, so Lucas walked towards her and grabbed her shoulders.

"What is your name." The girl swallowed hard and looked him in the eyes. "What. Is. Your. Name." Even though he pulled her closer to him and she seemed actually terrified, she didn't react. He pushed her back and de soldiers behind her caught her just in time, otherwise she would've fallen down. "I'm not going to ask you again, kid."

"Maddy." Said the girl angrily. "My name is Maddy."

"And does our little Maddy have a last name? Or is it just Maddy." Lucas was really annoyed right now. He really felt like slapping the girl out of her annoying was to irritate him.

"Shannon." Snapped the girl. Maddy Shannon.

"Another Shannon?" asked a female voice. Mira stood next to him again and walked towards the girl. "Well, well, you don't look that much like your father, don't you?" The Shannon kid didn't answer.

"Mira, stay out of it." Snapped Lucas towards the woman.

"You better be careful. Daddy is a little overprotective." Warned Mira. Lucas shrugged. "He's the sheriff here."

"Well, it seems like we've got the sheriff's daughter then." Said Lucas with his little evil smile.

"Where are the kids?" asked Elisabeth, she sat down next to her husband and looked at the bed where Mark was sleeping. He was fine now, because of the surgery. Luckily. She saw the way he looked at her daughter, the way Maddy looked at him. They loved each other. Even though Jim was in their way. All the time. Elisabeth smiled at the thought. Jim reminded him of her own father.

"They're at home. I send Maddy and Josh home when you were busy with that Reynolds kid." Said Jim. Elisabeth nodded. She was lucky Jim was here as well. He was pretty protective of the kids as well, even more than she was. Elisabeth ran her hand through her hair. They were safe at home. "Don't worry, honey. They'll be fine." Said Jim softly as he pulled his wife closer to him, into a hug.

"Jim." Elisabeth looked at her husband.

"Elisabeth." Whispered Jim softly as he pushed a little kiss into her hair.

"Don't leave, don't do anything stupid, okay?" Elisabeth bit her lower lip. "I can't lose you. Not again."

"You're not going to lose me. I'll be here, always. And I promise, I won't do anything if I don't think it's truly necessary." Said Jim as he stroke her hair. "I love you too much to leave you here. I love the kids too much for that. All of you. Do you really think I can leave now we're finally a family again?" asked Jim softly into her hair. "I love you Elisabeth."

"I love you too Jim." Whispered Elisabeth softly. She wiped her tears away and pulled away from Jim's hug.

"Mr. Shannon." One of their soldiers came in. "I've got some news for you. It's about the Commander." The soldiers said as he came up to them.

"Wait, he's not here anymore?" asked Jim as Elisabeth answered with a little shake with her head.

"He's here." Said the soldier as he gave him a little piece of metal with graved coordinates. Jim nodded and looked at Elisabeth. "We are getting as many people in there as possible. First the soldiers, to keep the place safe. And the medicine. Can we get some with us right now? There are some people with serious injuries."

"Yeah, I'll get some for you." Said Elisabeth quickly and she went off to back of the infirmary, to create a bag with several medicines. She couldn't hide a little smile. The Commander was safe out there, and they'd be safe as well. First the soldiers. She knew what she had to do. When she was ready with all the medicine, she walked towards Mark's bed. "Mark, wake up."

"Wh-? Ms. Shannon!" Mark was barely awake as she helped him up.

"You've got to come with me."

"What's going on? Is Maddy okay?" asked Mark, confused and worried at the same time. Elisabeth smiled and nodded.

"She's at home, she's fine. You're going to the Commander. Then you'll be safe." Said Elisabeth.

"What did you say?" asked Jim as he walked towards them. "You're letting the kid go? But he's injured. You can't let him go."

"Jim, he's fine. The surgery went well, he's fine." Said Elisabeth softly. "Now go Mark. Take this with you." Elisabeth pushed the bag into his hands. "Be safe."

"Don't even dare to get hurt again." Said Jim quickly as Mark ran off. Elisabeth smiled. He did care for the boy.

"What?" asked Jim as he saw her smile. "I promised Maddy, okay?"


	12. Chapter 12

He didn't really realized what he was doing until he actually got out of the gates. He ran towards the rover that was waiting for him and two other soldiers. Mark got in as quickly as he could, trying to ignore the pain he still felt. Not just the physical pain, the pain of leaving Maddy and her family here behind was probably even worse. Mark looked at the driver as he started the rover and drove towards the forest. It was dark, not fairytale-like as usual. As if the woods adjusted to the situation. Mark looked back at the Colony. He just wished he could've seen Maddy one more time before he left her behind. He didn't want to leave, but he knew it was for the best. Maddy didn't have to worry about him anymore. Every single time he was with her, it was like the first time they'd met. He saw the beautiful young woman, wondering around Terra Nova, something new. Mark smiled a little when he thought of it, but the image of Maddy in the Sixer camp didn't went away with that. What if she got captured? What if she already was? There was a feeling that didn't really felt right. It was like he knew what was happening, but he wasn't sure. And he wasn't even there. What if Maddy was in danger right now? No, of course she wasn't. Jim was there as well, he was healthy enough to look after his daughter, he would do anything to protect her, Mark knew that for sure.

"What are you dreaming about?" asked Evan, one of the soldiers in the back of the rover. Mark shrugged lightly and looked out of the window of the rover. He didn't really want to talk right now. He just wanted to see Maddy. Hold her tight in his arms and know that she was okay. Know that she was with him. Clearly Evan noticed the look on his face and putted his hand on Mark's shoulder. "Are you okay, man?" Mark looked at him and nodded.

"Fine. I'm fine."

With a loud laugh the door closed. Maddy sat there, her arms behind her back, against the wall. She wanted to cry, but she didn't dare to. She was afraid that Lucas would see her as a weak little girl. And she wasn't. She had to make him realize that. She couldn't be the little rabbit trapped in the big wolf's trap. She couldn't let that happen. Maddy looked up at the ceiling. There was only one thing she needed to know. She needed to know if Mark was okay. And Zoe. And everyone else. She needed to know if they were okay. She didn't care about what happened to her. But she couldn't let anything happen to the others. The door opened again and Lucas stepped through the door. He closed it after him, walked towards her and kneeled in front of her. He sat there for a couple of seconds. Just staring at her. She felt intimidated, but she tried to keep it hidden inside of her. She couldn't let Lucas see that.

"Maddy Shannon." Maddy didn't react. Obviously. He could say whatever he wanted, but she wouldn't give in. She wouldn't show him that she was truly terrified. Afraid of the things he was able to do. Maddy looked at Lucas, but didn't really react to his words. "Such a beautiful girl." Maddy looked at him. Of course he didn't know about Mark, but still. It was disgusting. His hand cupped her face and his thumb stroked her cheek. Maddy quickly turned her head away, but there was no way of escaping his hands. His other hand cupped the other cheek and turned her head softly towards him. "Have you lost your tong, love?"

"Don't. Call me that." Snapped Maddy angrily. "And let me go!" Maddy tried to get rid of his hands, but he was stronger than she was. He looked at her. The way he looked at her actually scared her. Why couldn't he just leave her here, just let her sit here and don't bother her. He probably tried to get her father's attention. She didn't want her father to be worried about her, if he would be, he would do anything to release her. Anything.

"No? Not?" asked Lucas simply, which made Maddy only more angry. Maddy looked at the young man in front of her. Tears of frustration welled up in her eyes. His greenish eyes sparked with enthusiasm. Maddy looked away and bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from crying. She didn't wanted that ass to see her crying. Even though she wasn't really _that_ afraid anymore. Not anymore. She was angry now. Really angry. Frustrated that she didn't know where Mark was, angry that Lucas was doing this to her family and especially her father. Oh, gosh. Her dad would be incredibly worried. He'd do anything to help her, she was sure of that.

"Ah, mr. Shannon." Said a man as he stopped Jim from walking home. "You better come with me." The young soldier said. He was definitely not one of theirs. Jim looked at the young man and raised his eyebrow.

"And why would I do that?" asked Jim.

"Well, Mira wants to see you."

"I don't want to see Mira." Said Jim simply and he started walking. The young soldier catched up with him easily.

"Yeah, Lucas already said you'd react like that." Said the man. Jim simply shrugged as he didn't even care to look at the man. He just walked towards the house only twenty meters in front of him. "Well, you'd better listen carefully. 'Cause you might not find your daughter back home." Said the soldier.

"Are you threatening me now?" asked Jim, becoming angry at the boy in front of him for threatening not only him, but also his own daughter.

"No-no… I'm just saying what Lucas told me to say; he has your daughter."

"Where is he?" asked Jim. "Where the hell is that asshole?" yelled Jim angrily.

"Just follow me. Then you'll know."


End file.
